Department of Foreign Affairs (Communist Jarradia)
The Department of Foreign Affairs of the Socialist Republic of Jarradia (Communist Jarradia) was one of the most important executive government departments during the time Jarradia was under a communist regime. The department replaced the long lasting Department of State, and until 1992 had a department executive who was voted in by the General Secretary (President) of Jarradia and by both chambers of the Central Executive Committee. The department took all controls of the Department of State with foreign relations, foreign affairs. Before its dissolution, the structure of the department remained the same but different in comparison to its previous counterpart. The department had a total of fourteen executives during its existence. Duties and responsibilities When the Jarradian foreign policy was established, the department immediately followed and directed itself to it. The department represented the country abroad, even in the west despite poor relations, and always began negotiations with foreign governments on behalf of the Jarradian government. The department also focused and managed about ambassadors to whatever country they would represent for them, although the General Secretary mainly held the power of that role. Exit visas and immigration and emigration was heavily managed by the department and also monitored by the government and military force. The department was responsible for passports for Jarradian civilians who wished to travel abroad to East Europe and the USSR. Organisation and structure The policy making group of the Department of Foreign Affairs was the Committee of Affairs. The members of the committee was the executive of the department, a deputy, and many other known political figures of at least 15 people. There was at least 20 or 30 members of the Committee of Affairs in January 1992. Any organisation under the Department of Foreign Affairs was mainly managed by a member of the Committee of Affairs. The late 1980s saw the department focus on peaceful negotiations and better relations with the world (notably the United States and the Western European powers). Because of the collapse of the communist countries and mainly the Soviet Union after 1991, Jarradia was left isolated and the foreign affairs structure was already collapsing on itself. As the country mainly had relations with those countries that no longer exist, visa and passport handling was much worse to manage. It was in July 1992 where the department declared itself useless and could no longer service itself as no specific tasks could be complete. History The Department of Foreign Affairs was established after World War II in October 1946. Frederick Hanns was the first executive of the department which replaced the now current Department of State. Its structure and name renamed the same until its dissolution. While the department and the members Committee of Affairs led to friendlier relations, Nortimer Smoker had disagreed to it as he believed it was a danger to Jarradian security. In the final years of the department it had heavily disestablished itself before completely dissolving in December 1992. The Department of State of the United States of Jarradia was once again in control of the foreign affairs after its near 200 year long run was stopped by the DoFA. Federal executives The following is a list of executives who took power of the Department of Foreign Affairs during the communist regime until its final dissolution in 1992: See also * Departments of the Jarradian Socialist Republic Category:United States of Jarrad Category:Communist Jarradia